Best Served Cold
by Plain J
Summary: Six months after Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella 'wakes up' from her zombie days. She's trying to move on, but can't let go of the anger. She wants revenge. *Under Construction*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_"Come for a walk with me."_

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_"When you say we-"_

_"I mean my family and myself."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella"_

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You…. Don't… want….. me?"_

_"You're not good for me, Bella."_

_"It will be as if I never existed."_

_"Goodbye, Bella."_

_(Pgs. 67-72 in New Moon)_

**6 Months later- BPOV**

Even now, months later, I could still hear the words. Doesn't make them any easier to believe. I got up, grabbed my shower bag, and headed to the bathroom to start my routine to appease my father. I refuse to go to Florida, _he_ may come back. I've already realized that we would never be together again; that's not why I wait for him.

Once I threw the tantrum convincing Charlie to not send me to Florida, I snapped out of my daze. Then, I became very angry, and determined. Angry for the lies of forever, angry for him taking my second family away, and a little angry at myself for being so naïve. Most of all, I was angry for him so easily breaking my heart. I became determined to make him pay for the pain he put me through. I've come to always keep lighter fluid and my shiny new zippo at ready in my pocket.

I showered and got ready for work. It was Saturday, so I was working a double. Charlie believed I was saving for college but, I had other plans. A few nights ago, I had broken into the old Cullen mansion. In Carlisle's study, I found information on several different estates that they owned. I will find him, and I will make him pay.

What was great about it all was that I wouldn't even have to worry about Alice seeing my plans. I went to Port Angeles with Angela one day, to prove to Charlie that I was trying to be 'normal' again, and found a supernatural shop by accident.

_**flashback **_

_We were walking back to the car with Angela still not finding the 'right' dress to wear to the Valentines Day dance at school. "Maybe we could try the mall to find a dress you would-" I stopped mid sentence and stride as we passed a hole in the wall store that looked no bigger than my bedroom. _

_Angela stopped a few paces in front of me. "What is it?" After about twenty seconds, "Bella?"_

_"Hey, I wanna check this place out real quick. It will only take a few minutes."_

_Angela looked at the window sign, "Supernatural Protection?" She raised her eyebrow, then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Yeah, sure. I've always been curious about this stuff."_

_We walked in with a ring of a bell, and immediately, the store clerk was in front of us. She was a kind of scary looking older woman, with long white hair and a dress that looked like it belonged in the sixties. She had several rings on each finger, and so many necklaces of different sizes, they just looked like a jumbled mess. Hell, the store looked like a jumbled mess with things tucked into every nook and corner._

_She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the register. "I already know what you need, child." She proceeded to pull a box from under the counter and slide it toward me. "I've been waiting to give this to you." _

_When I looked at her quizzically, she simply gestured for me to open the box. Inside was a topaz oval pendant on a long, tarnished chain. "What is this?" I asked_

_"It will block you from the dark-haired, future-seeing one." She stated with a smile._

_My eyes grew wide as I looked at her and whispered "How do you know of her?" She simply smiled again, and pushed the box toward me. "How much?" I asked._

_"For you child, this is a gift. You will need it to accomplish your goals." With that she shooed us out of the store._

_**End flashback**_

Since that day, I had never taken it off. I never knew if it actually worked or not, but it gave me the confidence to proceed making preparations for my plan.

Charlie was fishing on the rez with Billy for the day, so he was already gone. After eating a bowl of cereal and cleaning my dishes, I grabbed that ugly orange vest I had to wear and my keys. I locked the door and turned around to get going, when I ran into what felt like a brick wall, and promptly fell on my ass.

I looked up to see none other than-

"Jasper…" I whispered. I then passed out.

XXXXXX

**A/N: Reviews are welcomed, even if you didn't like it. First time posting, so let me know if I can improve. Next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Previously:_

_Charlie was fishing on the rez with Billy for the day, so he was already gone. After eating a bowl of cereal and cleaning my dishes, I grabbed that ugly orange vest I had to wear and my keys. I locked the door and turned around to get going, when I ran into what felt like a brick wall, and promptly fell on my ass. _

_I looked up to see none other than-_

_"Jasper…" I whispered. I then passed out._

_~XXXXX~_

**BPOV**

When I woke, I popped up with a gasp, and realized I was on my couch. I did a quick survey of the room to find Jasper in Charlie's recliner watching me. My heart rate picked up as I fumbled in my pockets to find that my supplies were gone.

"There is no reason to be afraid darlin', I'm not here to hurt you. I took the flammables' away from you for my own safety though." He said with a small smirk while slowly raising his hands in a surrender position.

My anger flared up at that. _Why would I be afraid?_ "I'm not afraid of you or your family. _He_ should be afraid though, the 'flammables', as you call them, are for him alone. Where is he?" I started to get up to see if he was here, when I got dizzy, and had to sit back down.

When I looked back up to Jasper, his head was cocked to the side as if in confusion. "Is the he you refer to Edward?" He took my flinch at his name as a confirmation. "He's not here, I'm by myself."

"Where's Alice?" At that, he flinched like I slapped him. It was my turn to be confused.

"I'll tell that story in due time, first, are you feeling okay? I didn't mean to startle you, or make you pass out. I just came by to apologize."

Again, I was angry. "If you are trying to apologize for my Birthday, stop. I told E-Ed-Edward that night that I forgave you. You probably would have been fine if he didn't throw me into that damn table. Why did Alice deem it necessary to have all those glasses and plates for me anyways? It's not like you all were eating cake."

At Alice's name, I heard a small growl. _What was that about?_

Sensing my confusion, he stated, "Have I got a story for you…" He chuckled darkly and shook his head. "Do you have time to listen, or somewhere you have to be?"

"SHIT! Work! What time is it?" Without waiting for an answer, I ran to the phone and dialed Newton's store. As the phone rang, I looked at the clock on the wall to notice I was only fifteen minutes late.

Mike answered, _"Newton's Sporting Goods, How can I help you?"_

"Mike, its Bella. I was having problems getting my truck started, but I'm on my way now, okay." It was a lie, but believable.

_"Do you need me to come get you? I haven't opened the doors yet."_

"No. Everything's fine now.

_"Okay,"_ I could hear the disappointment in his voice and rolled my eyes. He just couldn't take the hint that I didn't like him that way. _"It's no problem. See you in a few."_

I hung up the phone to find Jasper standing in my kitchen doorway. "So…." I started, not really knowing what to say.

With one hand in his pocket, and the other rubbing the back of his neck, he was looking at the floor and nervously said, "If you would like to know what is going on, I could come back at a better time." _Jasper is nervous? Vampires don't fidget._

Pushing that thought aside, I replied, "Yeah, I get off work at five, and Charlie shouldn't be home till sundown, if you wanna come by then."

He smiled and stopped fidgeting at that. "Okay, I'll make sure I hunt before I come back, just to be safe." And with that, he was gone.

I found my flammables on the kitchen counter, and made my way to the door for the second time that morning, mumbling, "Stupid, shiny, confusing vampires…."

~X~X~X~

The day seemed to go by in a confused blur. Why is Jasper alone? Why did he growl when I mentioned Alice? What was he doing here now? Each time I thought of a possible answer, it just led to more questions. Did Alice leave him? Why was none of the other family with him?

Once I flipped the closed sign, I hollered to Mrs. Newton, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Sweetheart, be safe getting home." She replied from somewhere in the store. She always insisted on doing the sweep and mop herself at the end of the day, claiming that 'us kids' always missed spots that were obvious. Whatever, it was less work for me to do.

I pulled in my drive and cut my truck off. As I made my way to the door, I caught Jasper coming from the woods out the corner of my eye. I left the door open as I walked in and toed off my shoes. After I grabbed a soda and headed back to the living room, I found Jasper standing at the front door.

"Are you gonna come in, or just stand there all night till Charlie catches you?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm.

His face held a crooked smirk, which made my stomach do a flip-flop. _What was that about? Did he just try to dazzle me?_ "Well, I didn't want to just assume that you saw me. Last time I surprised you, you passed out on me."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Whatever, get in here and shut the door." I proceeded to walk to the couch and get comfortable. Once he joined me, again sitting in Charlie's chair, I started the conversation. "Why are you here Jasper?"

"Okay, straight to the point." He took an unnecessary breath and started. "I'm here because I thought you deserved to know the truth. I didn't want you going through the rest of your life pinning away on someone who did not, and does not, deserve you."

Again with the anger. If these Cullen's didn't leave me alone, I was going to need anger management. "First off, I'm not _pinning away_ on that douchbag of a brother of yours. Second off, I'm not that meek, fragile little human that Edward" _huh, I said his name out loud- progress…"_left behind. He will get his, because karma is a bitch." I huffed and crossed my arms.

Jasper must have found my little rant amusing because he was suddenly laughing, and projecting, because I began laughing too. Once we calmed down a bit, I asked "What… is so…. Funny…. Cullen?" between chuckles.

After he calmed down, he stated, "First off, it's Whitlock, I go by Whitlock now. I am no longer part of the Cullens. To answer you as what is so funny, is that Edward _is _a douchbag, and Emmett calls him that frequently, to Edward's dismay. He can be such a prude. "

I snorted at that. "Don't I know it? Stupid virgin vampire." I mumbled, but know he heard. A little louder, I asked "Why aren't you part of the Cullens anymore?"

"How bout I start at the beginning?" When I nodded, he continued. "Alice and I had been having problems for a while now. It started exactly eighteen years and six months ago actually."

"Wait, when I was born?"

He held up his hand to stop me. "Let me just get through this all and I'll answer any questions at the end." He then got up and started pacing. "Alice had a vision on the day that you were born, but wouldn't tell anyone of it for days, even blocking Edward from it. After about a week, she told us of Edwards 'mate' being born, and that in seventeen years, we were to move to Forks."

That made no sense to me, I thought mates bonded for life. "If he was my mate though, he wouldn't have been able to leave me."

"I know. That's why when he declared that we all leave after your Birthday incident, without you, I knew something was up. After we left Forks, Alice was having visions that were causing her great distress, but wouldn't tell anyone what they were of."

"Couldn't Edward just read her mind?" I snuck in another question. After getting a 'hush' look from Jasper, I took a sip of my soda.

"Possibly, if he had stayed with us. He took off on his own after we moved." I was about to ask where he went, but Jasper held up his hand. "We don't know where he went. He claimed he needed time on his own for a while." He then sat back down looking at me with his hands crossed in front of himself, elbows on knees. "Anyways, Alice started to pull away from me physically and emotionally. About three weeks ago, the visions stopped, but she was still distant with me. As we were out hunting a week ago, I confronted her to find out what was going on. In the middle of arguing, she had a vision. 'Edward is coming home!' She shrieked, and took off like we were talking of nothing but the weather."

Just then, we saw Charlie's cruiser headlights pulling in the drive. I hadn't even realized that it was dark out. "Shit! Please meet me in my room when Charlie goes to bed." I said as I pushed Jasper to the back door. "I really want to hear the point of this story."

In the kitchen, Jasper kissed my hand, and smirked when my heart sped from the action. _What the hell is wrong with me? _"I'll be back later, Darlin'." And with that he was gone.

XXXXX

**A/N: Let me know what you think, reviews are welcomed. Next chapter will have Jasper's POV.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Previously:_

_Just then, we saw Charlie's cruiser headlights pulling in the drive. I hadn't even realized that it was dark out. "Shit! Please meet me in my room when Charlie goes to bed." I said as I pushed Jasper to the back door. "I really want to hear the point of this story." _

_In the kitchen, Jasper kissed my hand, and smirked when my heart sped from the action. What the hell is wrong with me? "I'll be back later, Darlin'." And with that he was gone._

_~XXXXX~_

**JPOV**

I waited in the woods while Bella heated some leftover dish for her and Charlie to eat. How was I going to get through this story? Would she believe me? I ran my hands through my hair as I heard my phone beep. I had missed several calls from the pixie-bitch, and Rosalie. I called Rose.

_"Jasper! I'm so glad you called! Hold on, I'm running away from the house." After twenty seconds, "Okay. I'm so glad to hear from you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

_"Alice is going on and on about how she can't see you anymore, so you must be dead. I was worried you ran into Maria, or pulled a stupid move and went to Italy." _

"You should know I'm stronger than that." I growled. "I hope I run into Maria so I can finally take that bitch out. I don't understand why Alice can't see me, I'm still alive, well, undead, anyways." On a random thought, "Maybe it has something to do with Bella."

At Bella's name, I heard a gasp in the background from Emmett. _"Does that mean Bella's still alive? Where are you?"_ I heard him grab for the phone, and also a defined 'ouch' after Rose slapped him.

That made me chuckle. "I am in Forks, I came to say goodbye to Bella, and give Charlie my condolences before I left for Peter and Charlotte's, when I found her alive and well. She is full of A LOT of anger at Edward, but doing well otherwise. I can't explain Alice's visions."

After thinking about it for a minute, I heard a menacing laugh from Rose. _"Oooh. Let's fuck with the little bitch! I haven't heard anything from you, and far as I know, Bella is still dead. In the meantime, you go claim your true mate and get your happily ever after. It's not like Assward is around to hear the truth, he's still not talking to Alice either. So you won't have to worry about him showing up."_

_Good for the meddling little pixie, _I thought. _ No happily ever after for her anytime soon._

I also hear Emmett in the background, _"And find out how she's blocking Alice, I want some of that secret mojo! Think of the jokes we could pull on her."_ I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Okay Em." I chucked "I need to go hunt real quick, just to be safe. Charlie should be getting ready for bed soon. I'm going to talk to Bella then."

_"Alright Jas, I'll call again when I can."_

"Kay. Bye." Rose and I may not be real twins, but after years of pretending, we actually formed a special bond, and it felt like we were. I'd do anything for her, and visa versa.

After a quick hunt, and pit stop at the old Cullen mansion to change, I made my way back to the Swan house. I duly noted Bella's faint scent up to Carlisle's study, and things were messy, as if plundered through. _I'll have to ask her about that. _Charlie was snoring, and I heard Bella getting out of the shower. I waited in the tree outside Bella's open window as to not startle her again.

That plan back-fired.

**BPOV**

I wrapped the towel around my body and made my way to my room. As I went to put my pajamas on, I heard a rumbling noise from the window. I turned around, and was so shocked at seeing someone in the tree outside my window, that I gasped and dropped my towel.

I was suddenly pinned between Jasper and my door, seeing nothing but his black, lust-filled eyes. Instead of being afraid though, I was extremely turned on. _Where the hell is this coming from? _All coherent thought left my brain as Jasper's lips met my own. I gasped from the coldness of his tongue across my lips; in which it immediately sought out my own, fighting for dominance. I let him win. I broke away when the lack of oxygen made me dizzy. His mouth descended to my neck and collar bone, leaving open-mouthed kisses. As his hands inched up my sides, giving me goose-bumps, I muttered, "Jasper." barely in a whisper. That was when he froze.

**JPOV**

_Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck! She just smelled so damn good. Control yourself Whitlock! _I slowly backed away, keeping my eyes closed. I felt Bella's rejection as I said, "Bella, please get dressed, we have more to talk about." I felt her embarrassment and self-worthlessness as I turned around to give her privacy. As she dressed, I told her, "Bella, I told you once in Phoenix, and I'll tell you again, you are worth it. We just need to get these words out of the way first."

"Whatever." She mumbled, grabbing her hairbrush and sitting on the bed.

I sat behind her, taking the hairbrush from her to take over the task of running it through her hair. "Back to my story," I can't tell it quick enough. I continued, sending waves of calm and love through my fingertips to her scalp. "Edward came home the next day. Alice dragged him to Carlisle's study to talk, since it was the only sound-proof room in the house. Stupid pixie didn't shut the door all the way though." I paused for a moment remembering.

_**flashback**_

_I don't think they realized I had come home before the rest of the family was done hunting. The others were maybe ten minutes behind me, if that._

_"Edward! I'm so glad you're home! Now things can be the way they're supposed to be!"_

_"What are you talking about Alice?" He seemed exhausted, even though that was impossible._

_"Now that Bella is dead, you can get over her, I will leave Jasper, and we can be together."_

_What? I was stunned more than anything, I was shocked stupid by the statement. That's probably why neither realized I was there, creeping closer to the door._

_"WHAT?" I heard the thump of, what I suspected to be, Alice being pinned to the wall. "What do you mean Bella is dead? Us together? What the hell are you going on about?"_

_"Let me down first." After another thump, and straightening out her clothes, she continued. "I have fulfilled my duty to Maria and kept Jasper from being happy with his mate. Now he will return to her army as her Major, and we can be happy together. I had to throw Bella to you when I knew there was no way around the two of them meeting. I was hoping you would drain her, with her being your singer and all. But no, you had to fall in lust with her." I could see her stomp her foot in my head._

_I could almost see Edward pinching his nose as his anger steadily grew stronger. "What do you have to do with Maria? And what do you mean Bella is Jasper's mate? She's mine!"_

_"Maria is the one that changed me. She said in exchange for my freedom, all I had to do was bring her Jasper, but I needed Jasper to bring me to you first. Just as I was about to finish my end of the bargain, Bella had to go and be born, and changed everything. I couldn't let them be together, he'd never willingly go back to Maria. I told you she was your mate knowing before hand that she would be your blood singer. You were supposed to drain her, not fall in lust. I even set up all those damn dishes knowing you'd throw her into the table, hoping that then you would kill her! It never was love; you know you can't willingly leave your mate. No harm, no foul though. I can no longer see her in my visions, not for weeks now. I'm assuming she is dead. Now I will break Jasper's heart, sending him back to the South, and Maria, and we can be happy, as we were meant to be."_

_At that I charged into the room, and removed both of her arms before Edward could react. The only thing that saved Alice that day was Esme and Carlisle coming in at just that time to help Edward hold me off. Rose and Emmett were all for letting me go. Carlisle, being the kind soul he is, refused to force Alice from the house and family._

_"Fine!" I yelled at Carlisle for the first time ever. "I'll leave. I refuse to be associated to ANYONE who is in debt to that power-hungry whore, Maria." To Alice, I menacingly stated, "If that bitch wants me, tell her to come get me." I left directly after that. To my knowledge, Edward left too, without Alice. Rose told me later on that she said Edward would come back to her eventually; she just had to wait it out._

_**End flashback**_

**BPOV**

_Wow, talk about a shocker. I always knew, deep down, I was nothing more than a pet for her amusement; all the time with that damn 'Bella Barbie' bullshit. But I never…_ "My pendant!" I suddenly shrieked, maybe a bit loud. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I whispered, "Charlie, did I wake him?"

Jasper listened intently for a moment before saying, "He's not snoring anymore, but still in deep sleep." I figured he was sleeping so well with the help of Jasper's influence. "What pendant?" He asked.

I turned in Jasper's lap to show him the necklace I never took off, and recounted the story of how it came into my possession.

"That's an amazing little pendant. It seems to be blocking me from her visions too." I looked at him, confused by that statement when he explained, "I talked to Rose and Emmett earlier. Alice seems to think I'm dead too."

I giggled at this one. "She always did seem to rely too much on her visions. Now that she doesn't have them, of us at least, she's lost." _How is my pendant covering Jasper too though? Does that have to do with the mate thing?_

Jasper pushed some hair behind my ear and asked, "What's got you confused now, darlin'?" At his southern drawl and pet name, I felt myself blush. I didn't miss the tingles his hand left on my ear either. He just smirked at me, already knowing the answer.

"It's just the whole 'mate' thing." I stumbled for the right words. "You're telling me that _we_ are supposed to be together?" Again, I paused. "How do we know Alice isn't just spouting off more lies to get what she wants?"

"I feel drawn to you. When you first came into our lives, I thought it was the pull of your blood, but I know better now, sugar."

Again, with the butterflies in my stomach. "I knew that the love I thought I felt for Edward was never really returned. I should have known better. It never felt like I was good enough for him."

Jasper growled at this statement. "_He_ was the one not good enough for _you_!" He said calmly, but full of menace.

I got up and started pacing with all of these new revelations. Jasper just watched me and let me rant. "And if Edward was just listening to Alice and her lies, how am I supposed to be mad at him anymore? He just acted like an ignorant seventeen year old, relying too much on the 'gifts' of others instead of just paying attention. He had to of known we weren't mated to be able to leave me so easily."

I looked at Jasper, and briefly saw the hurt in his eyes, but then it was gone. "Alice had us all fooled."

"Jasper," I sat next to him and grabbed his hand in mine. "You have to know that I do not want Edward back. He never loved me, not like he said he did, I know that now. I believe that he thought he loved me simply because I am his singer, and he was attracted to the mystery of my mind."

Jasper smiled so big it reached his eyes. I laid my hand across his cheek to feel the electrical pull again. "You feel it too?" He all but whispered.

"Yes." He was slowly leaning in to kiss me when something else popped into my mind. "Wait! Who's Maria? And why does she want you?"

**JPOV**

_Oh, God. This was the deal breaker here. She's going to learn about my past, and that's the end before we even get started._ Hesitantly, I asked, "Do you have to be awake early for work or anything tomorrow? It's Sunday, so no school, it's just another long story, and I don't want to keep you."

"Nope," she said popping the 'p'. "nothing to do all day tomorrow. It's only a quarter after eleven. So, let me get comfy, and you can start."

I just nodded as she crawled under the covers and got situated on her side. I went to move into the chair by the window, but she patted the bed next to her. I opted for the bottom of the bed instead, not knowing if she would want to be that close to me after hearing all the horrible things I had done. She felt a little disappointment, but nodded her head letting me know to start.

I told her of how I was born in 1844, and joined the Confederate army in 1861 at the age of seventeen. I told her of stumbling upon Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. I felt her disgust and anger while I told of being changed and my job in the newborn army, and the removal of Nettie and Lucy. She felt sorrow when I told of disposing of the newborns at the one year mark, and awe when I talked of finding a companion in Peter. I explained how when Charlotte was up for execution, I felt the love between the two as Peter jumped to protect her from me, and I let them go.

"It was about five years later that Peter came back for me. He told me of peace in the north. I went with him without a second glance back."

When I talked about being depressed and going on my own, I felt Bella's sadness. That suddenly changed to a spike of jealousy as I mentioned Alice finding me though. I smirked at her before she blushed with embarrassment.

After I finished, we were silent for a few minutes. "Well, Sugar, it's going on two in the morning. I'll go and let you sleep. If you want me to come back tomorrow, here's my number." I went to put a piece of paper on her nightstand with my number on it when she reached out for my arm.

"Don't go." She whispered.

"But I felt your disgust, anger and sorrow. Why do you want me to stay?"

"Silly vampire," she giggled. "You're an empath, not a mind-reader. I felt disgust and anger at Maria for bringing you into that kind of life, and sorrow for all of the lives that didn't need to end. Didn't you feel my pride for you willingly leaving?" I let her pull me closer to her, sitting on the bed. "You lead a horrible life for years, yes, but you had no choice at the time. When Peter gave you the chance, you took it. You chose to leave that life, you chose to not feed from humans anymore. The life you lived did nothing but make you into the strong, caring, wonderful man you are today."

At the end of her speech, I was overwhelmed with the love and pride coming from her. "Please don't go. Stay with me tonight. Neither of us can deny this pull we feel."

I smiled and let her pull me down to lie next to her, and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"For what?" She yawned.

"For accepting me for who I am." She was out before I finished the sentence. I sent her calming waves all night, just enjoying having her in my arms. For the first time ever, everything felt _right_.

XXXXX

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy. Please review. Let me know of any confusions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Previously:_

_I smiled and let her pull me down to lie next to her, and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart." _

_"For what?" She yawned._

_"For accepting me for who I am." She was out before I finished the sentence. I sent her calming waves all night, just enjoying having her in my arms. For the first time ever, everything felt right._

_~XXXXX~_

**JPOV**

Watching her sleep that night, I understood why Edward found it so enthralling. She talked, a lot, in her sleep. Every time she whispered my name, my dead heart would leap, along with another body part. I had to exercise great restraint when she kicked off the covers and slipped her knee between my legs, rubbing against my man parts.

_Get it under control Whitlock!_

I had to keep telling myself that when she would grind up against me and say my name huskily. I managed to throw enough lethargy towards her to cool myself down too. I couldn't go taking advantage of her in her sleep, now could I?

_Could I?_

No! Stop that line of thought right now!

I did have to pull myself away from her around 6 am when Charlie peeked in to check on her before he left for work. She was becoming restless just as I managed to crawl back into bed with her. I felt her begin to stir around 10:30 and knew she was awake. I peppered kisses up her neck to her ear and whispered, "Mornin' Darlin'. It's time to get up."

She grabbed a tighter hold of me and mumbled, "No, I wanna stay right here, all day."

I chuckled at that thought. "As delightful as that sounds, you have human needs."

I felt her embarrassment as she bolted up to the bathroom. Before leaving the room, she sternly looked at me and stated, "Do. Not. Move."

I could do nothing but reply with, "Yes, Ma'am.", laying my southern drawl on thick. She blushed before taking off again.

After she washed her face and brushed her teeth, she was back under the covers, by my side with her left arm draped over me, and her left leg nestled between mine." _God, what was this woman trying to do to me?_ I suddenly felt mischievousness coming from Bella. _Uh, Oh._

**BPOV**

As I was nestled into his neck, I couldn't help myself. I placed small kisses up and down his neck. _How do you seduce a vampire? Hmmmm…. Empath, duh!_

I let my tongue slip out a few times making my way up Jasper's neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses in my wake. I nibbled on his ear to receive a hiss from him. I was thinking of all the naughty things I wanted to do to him, pushing out as much lust and desire I could.

"Belll-llla." He said a bit sing-song, and a bit huskily.

"Hmmmm?" I hummed innocently, even though I was being anything but. I was suddenly on my back with Jasper atop me, between my legs.

He ran his nose from my collar bone, up to my right ear, under my chin, to my left ear, inhaling the whole time. "You're playin' with fire, darlin'." With that, he thrust his pelvis into mine, making us both moan.

"Maybe I wanna get burned." I gasped as his lips found mine, his tongue immediately demanding dominance in my mouth. _Who was I to deny him?_ My hands found their way to his unruly hair and tugged a bit. He growled lowly at that; it did nothing but make me want him more.

Jasper moved to kiss, nibble, and suck on my neck, making his way down to my collar bone. His left hand trailed from my shoulder, down my side, and hitched my leg up and over his hip. My thighs tightened their grip, on their own accord. Our hips began to rock together as he moved his hand under my shirt. I became wet with want and need as his cold fingers brushed under my breast.

I screamed, and Jasper growled, as I was suddenly wet for real. _Where the hell was all this damn water coming from? What the hell? Why is the water hose in my window?_

"EMMETT!" Jasper yelled and took off out the window.

_Humpft! What the fuck?_ I was panting when Jasper poked his head back into the window. "I'll be right back, darlin'." He said with a smirk, and was gone again.

"Emmett?" I asked to no one. I then jumped a mile as Rosalie started laughing and handed me a towel while sitting on the un-wet part of my bed. "Boys will be boys." She said.

I guess I looked at her like she had grown three heads, because she started laughing again. I was failing to see the humor in all of this. "Hey, Bella!" She said way too cheerfully. "Glad to see you're not dead!"

XXXXX

**A/N: He He He. Just felt like throwing a teaser out there since I won't be able to post tomorrow. This idea of introducing Rosalie and Emmett popped into my head, and I didn't want to forget it before I had the chance to write it. Please don't be mad for the cliffy. Please review, let me know what ya'll think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Previously:_

_"Emmett?" I asked to no one. I then jumped a mile as Rosalie started laughing and handed me a towel while sitting on the un-wet part of my bed. "Boys will be boys." She said. _

_I guess I looked at her like she had grown three heads, because she started laughing again. I was failing to see the humor in all of this. "Hey, Bella!" She said way too cheerfully. "Glad to see you're not dead!"_

~XXXXX~

**Bella POV**

I looked from the window where Jasper disappeared to Rosalie several times in confusion. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "And why are you smiling at me like I'm your new best friend? I know you don't like me."

She had the nerve to laugh at me! "Bella, it's not that I don't like you." She looked down at my comforter like it was the most intriguing thing in the world, tracing the patterns with her index finger. If it wasn't so silent in the house, I wouldn't have heard her whispered reply. "I was jealous."

I was confused at this statement. What did the perfect, super model looking, Rosalie Hale have to be jealous of me about? I oh so eloquently replied, "Huh?"

"I might be easier if I tell you my story." When I didn't reply, she continued. "In 1933, I was eighteen, and beautiful. Every man in town was falling over themselves trying to obtain my affection. After being courted for only two months by the bank owner's son, we were engaged. Royce King the second was everything I thought I wanted. My life was perfect. All I wanted was to be married as planned, and have kids with my prince charming. Our marriage would bring our families together, making both quite wealthy."

She told me about her fiancé, Royce, and how he ended her life. She told me how she got revenge on the bastards that violated her. She told me about finding Emmett, and slowly moving past her experiences with his help, although she still had a difficult time with the fact that she would never have a child, or be able to grow old with Emmett.

I couldn't contain my tears. Rose wrapped her arm around me and said, "Please don't cry for me Bella. I learned to deal with this a long time ago."

"Rose, I want to cry for you; you never were able to. I want to cry for the loss of your humanity, for the loss of your dream to have children and grow old with someone you love. I want to shed these tears for you and what you've been through. But I promise you, these will be the last tears I ever shed for what those bastards did to you."

After a moment, she continued. "So I think now you'll understand why I was jealous. I wanted kids as a human, but that opportunity was taken from me when I was changed. There you were, wanting Edward to change you, and so willingly giving up the opportunity to have kids. I didn't understand it. How could you so willingly give up your humanity for someone who, in my eyes, didn't deserve your love. Also, I was used to people wanting _me_, and Edward wasn't the least bit interested, ever. It offended me a bit when I was first changed. Since he never wanted anyone though, it didn't bother me for too long. That is until he met you. It's not that you're not beautiful, because you are. It just meant that he found you more attractive than me, and I'm vain enough that it bothered me."

I couldn't think of what to reply with to all of this information. "Oh. Well, what's changed?"

"Well, mainly, I didn't like you because I didn't like Edward. He always acted like he was better than me, and more than anything he annoyed me; still does, actually. I understand now that the life I wanted for myself is not the life you want for yourself. I can't push my wants and beliefs onto you. Besides, you were meant to be with Jasper; you were meant for this life, it would seem. You are meant to be like us, one day eventually. Besides, you both deserve much better than what Edward and Alice gave to either of you."

"Damn skippy!" Came Emmett's voice while climbing through my window, Jasper following right behind him.

**JPOV**

Bella was panting with arousal when I poked my head back into the window. "I'll be right back, darlin'." And with that, I took off after Emmett's booming laughter. _He was so gonna pay!_

As I chased after him, I had to dodge trees and boulders being thrown back into my general direction. I leapt up into the trees to get a little distance on Emmett. When I finally caught up to him, I dove onto his back, bringing him down under me, after rolling for a few yards.

"What the hell Em?" I yelled while pinning him under me.

After his laughter died down, he held up his phone as explanation. "Look threw my texts. I can't explain it; it was just too funny to pass up. I got it when me and Rosie heard what you and Bella were up to." He laughed his booming laugh again.

I seized his phone and ran through the messages.

_Water hose. Side of house. Bedroom window is open._

I immediately recognized the number. "Peter" I growled, just as my phone was going off to signal a text.

_Sorry. Too good to pass up. Too soon anyways. Will be seeing you soon._

That damn magic eight-ball! Every time he contacts me, I'm left with more questions than answers. He'll be seeing me soon? That can only mean that some big, bad, nasty, something or another is on the horizon. "Let's hunt so we can get back to our girls." And I took off.

~X~X~X~

**Carlisle POV**

Alice sat in the middle of her bed, as she had been for the past several days, looking ahead into nothing. She held her head, rocking back and forth the whole time. Just this morning, she started chanting to herself, "I can't see them, I can't see them, I can't see them." I was at a lost for what to do. I picked up the phone and dialed the one person I thought could help. I only prayed that he would.

_"Hello, Carlisle."_ Edward answered.

"Hello, son. How are you doing?"

He chuckled darkly, _"Been better, I guess. Did you need something? I was in the middle of a hunt."_

"Well, it's Alice." I paused as he growled. "I know she's your least favorite person in the world right now-"

_"That's an understatement."_

"Well, I need help with her. She's, well," How did I put this into words? "I think she's going crazy, Edward. I don't know what to do."

Edward actually started laughing. I guess I kind of expected that. _"Serves that little pixie right after what she did to us."_

"I know she did some horrible things Edward, but I can't kick her out in this condition. There's no telling what will happen to her. She is still my daughter."

After a huff of unnecessary breath, _"Fine, Carlisle. I'll be there by tomorrow."_

"Thank you Edward. Esme will be so happy to have at least one of her children home."

_"At least one? Where's Em and Rose?"_

"Oh, they took off yesterday for some alone time, said they couldn't deal with Alice anymore."

_"Okay, I'll see you soon."_

We hung up. I just hoped he had some idea of what was going on in her head. I had to make sure she was better before we forced her out on her own.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm having a bit of trouble writing the next chapter, but I will have it up ASAP. I thank you for the patience.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I want to thank everyone who left great reviews, encouraging me to continue with this story. Also, thanx to all who have added me to story/ author alerts, and who have favorite this story. You all gave me the boost of confidence I needed.**

**I'm being impatient, and decided to fast forward the time line a bit to get to the good stuff!**

**Also: Story is rated M for a reason, lemon ahead. If you're not 18, GO AWAY! Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_That damn magic eight-ball! Every time he contacts me, I'm left with more questions than answers. He'll be seeing me soon? That can only mean that some big, bad, nasty, something or another is on the horizon. "Let's hunt so we can get back to our girls." And I took off._

~XXXXX~

**BPOV**

These past few months have gone by in a happy blur. Rose and Emmett have temporarily moved into the Cullen mansion, along with Jasper. Rose and I are now closer, even considering each other as sisters. I even enjoyed shopping with her. Even though she refuses to step into a Wal-Mart, she lets me pick clothes out that I like and that are comfortable; not all that itchy designer crap. Me and Emmett had lots of fun pullin' pranks on the other two. He was still goofy as hell, being the best big brother I could have asked for. I swear he's made it his mission to make me blush as much as possible though, always commenting on my lack of a sex life. I never hesitate to let him know that it is mainly his fault though. He's such a cock-blocker, always 'accidently' stumbling in at the wrong moment. Charlie approved of Jasper, much more so than he ever did of Edward. They bonded over football on the big screen, Emmett even joining to watch a few games, whenever I was at work, making dinner, or doing homework.

Much to my dismay, Jasper had bought me a cell phone so I was able to get a hold of him whenever I needed. He also changed his bank accounts into joint accounts with my name on them. I argued until I was blue in the face, telling him I was NOT spending his money. Every time he left me a credit card, I would cut it up and toss it. Eventually, I got tired of fighting him, and kept it in my wallet for emergencies.

I was getting a little frustrated with Jasper, sexually, though. Besides mild touching and heavy kissing, our physical relationship was going nowhere. We had already claimed our love to each other, and made it 'official' with several dates, and he even agreed to change me after I 'went off to college', if it was what I wanted. I swear if he were to get me worked up one more time before pulling back again, I was going to combust! I guess I couldn't blame it all on Jasper though. Like I said, Emmett is such a damn cock-block. I'd say eighty-five percent of the time we didn't get to finish, it was because of Emmett.

The other fifteen percent of the time was all Jasper though. I understood he wanted to make sure I was emotionally ready for the act, and not wanting to move too fast, but what I didn't understand was his fear. He said he didn't want to hurt me. (Like I haven't heard that one before!) I was a virgin though, so I knew there would be pain, no matter what. He was just going to have to get over it. I figured I would give him three more days, until the night of my graduation, to man up. In the meantime, I was calling in Rose for reinforcements. Besides being able to help me keep Emmett away, I actually needed to go shopping for lingerie. I was currently waiting for Rose to show up when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Why, hello Pumpkin'"_

I paused, not recognizing the voice. "Who the hell are you to be callin' me pumpkin'?"

He chuckled before replying, _"Well, I'm the one Jasper loves to call his 'magic 8-ball'. Just thought I would let you know that Jasper likes the colors red and black and anything in leather or lace."_

At that comment, my cheeks heated with my blush, and Mr. 8-ball started to laugh.

_"I've gotta go for now, but we'll be meeting soon, kay, Pumpkin'?"_ He didn't wait for a reply before I heard the dial tone, signaling he'd hung up.

Before I had the chance to call Jasper and ask him who Mr. 8-ball was, Rose was out front, honking the horn. I'd have to make sure to ask him later.

In the car, I let Rose know my plan. "Rose," I stumbled on my words, not knowing what to say, so I just spit it out. "I want to have sex with Jasper, but need advice."

She actually squealed at my declaration. "I knew there was a special reason you called me. You don't ever volunteer to go shopping. So, what you need?"

"Well, I think first off should be a stop at the spa. Waxing and pampering, and all that. Also, I don't think he'd find my bikini briefs sexy, so a stop at Victoria's Secret should be in order. I figured while we're doing that, we could talk about some things. Jasper has so much more experience than me. I don't know if I'm gonna be good enough for him"

"Oooh, are you finally gonna break in that shiny new credit card?" She said with a smirk. She knew I hated spending money.

"If I have to." I said with a huff. "I guess this does fall into the category of 'an emergency."

As we pulled away from my house, she stated matter of factly, "Don't worry about being 'good enough' for him either. I'm sure he will love you and the experience, no matter what you do. Just the fact that he will be your first will thrill him beyond belief."

We went to the spa first. While I was signing up for treatments, I wasn't sure what kind of bikini wax to get. Hell, I didn't know what half of the names stood for. Basic, Brazilian, Full Brazilian, Bermuda, French, Landing Strip. What the hell did all this mean? They even had a section that asked if a design was wanted. Butterflies, arrows, stars, or lightning bolts only named a few.

"Rose," I whispered. When she looked at me, all I did was point to the paper in front of me. "What-" Queue the blush.

She giggled before pointing to 'Full Brazilian'. "I've heard him telling Emmett it's what he prefers. It will be painful though, even with the numbing cream."

I cringed a bit, but checked the appropriate box. I'd do anything for him.

After manicures, pedicures, waxes, (NEVER again…) and facials, we headed off to Victoria's Secret. On the way, I caught a glimpse of cowboy boots in the window of a clothing store. For some reason, I couldn't help but think that Jasper would look oh, so, sexy in them…. and nothing else.

"What's up, Bella?" Rose asked while looking to see what had caught my attention.

Just then, I received a text. _Jasper wears size 11. His hat size is 8 1/2. You should get yourself a pair of boots too. He'd appreciate it._

Had to be no other than Mr. 8-ball. "I wanna step in here real quick, Rose." She just smirked and followed me in. I found a pair of plain black leather boots with white trim, and a black suede cowboy hat with white trim. For me, I found a pair of black suede cowboy boots with red trim and a red hat that had black trim. I purchased the items, and we continued off to find some lingerie.

I only planned on buying a few items, but Rose was having none of that. After two, yes two, hours of looking threw different things, I had several bra and panty sets, a few silky night gowns, and, if I ever felt confident enough, Rose helped me pick out some teddies. While we were shopping, she was giving me some advice that left me knowing more than I ever wanted to know about my dear brother, Emmett.

"It would be okay if you decided to use a little bit of your teeth during oral, but after your change, you really need to be careful. I once got lost in the moment and scraped a little bit of skin, Emmett wouldn't let me near his manhood for a while after that."

"If he starts to purr, know that it is a good thing."

"I know that Emmett loves eye contact, so keep your eyes open."

"Nibble on his ear a little bit, and scratch his scalp"

"Oh- Emmett loves it when I massage his boys while sucking him."

"Jasper seems to like it when you bite your lip, for some reason."

"It drives him crazy when I put a little bit of pressure on his back door right before he-"

"Okay Rose," I interrupted. "I think that's enough information for now." I replied with a grimace. "I appreciate the advice, I do, but I've read about all of that in Cosmo, and now I'm left with some mental images of Emmett that I really could have done without." My body unconsciously did a little shiver. She just giggled at me.

"Honestly, Bella, in a house full of vampires, there are no secrets. I remember one time Em and I came home a bit earlier than expected. Let's just say we caught Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen-"

I lost the rest of that sentence as I caught sight of _the_ outfit I wanted to wear for Jasper. It was a red three-quarter sleeved cropped top with built-in black bra that tied in the front, and barely covered the mannequins' chest. It was paired with a pair of leather chaps and lacy red boy shorts. The gears in my head were turning. I could pair that with my hat and boots. Jasper would go crazy!  
(A/N: To see the outfit, link is on my profile)

"I looked at Rose with a smirk, pointed to the outfit, and declared, "I want that." After making all of our purchases, we headed to my house to make preparations.

~X~X~X~

**Graduation Day- JPOV**

My Bella had been throwing off vibes of glee, lust, and mischievousness for the past few days now. I wish I knew what she was up to, but I figured I'd find out sooner or later. Rose has also been throwing me all-knowing smirks, so I knew it couldn't be too bad.

My Bella was graduating today. I left her a rose, and a note to let her know I was headed for a quick hunt before my house to change, and I would be back in time to see her graduate. After my hunt, I found a Fed-Ex box on the front porch addressed to me. _Huh. Who's this from? _I took it to my room and threw it on the bed on my way to the shower. I showered, thinking of my Bella, and became hard. I relieved my tension, turned off the shower, and wrapped a towel around my waist. After I dressed, I decided to open the box. Inside was nothing more than a box of condoms, with a sticker of an 8-ball on the box. After a moment, I realized it was from Peter, and what it meant. The lust and mischievousness coming from Bella, the smirks from Rose, the condoms. My eyes grew big as it all finally clicked.

_Bella wanted sex. But she was a virgin. What if I smelled her blood and drained her? What if I crushed her? Oh, God, what if I changed her before she was ready? _I began to pace and try to think of a way out of it all. Maybe if I just gave her oral, she would be satisfied for the time being, and I could figure the rest out later. When my phone beeped with a text, I already knew it was from Peter, and growled.

_Calm down, Major. The timing is right. Give yourself more credit. You won't hurt her, I promise. Don't forget to enjoy yourself!_ I knew Peter would never steer me wrong, but it didn't mean I wasn't still as nervous as a teenager loosing his virginity. So many different things could go wrong.

_You won't hurt her._

_You won't hurt her._

_You won't hurt her._

I was going to be able to be intimate with Bella. I felt the lil' General growing at the thought. I had wanted to so many times over these past few months.

_You won't hurt her. _

Peter's words rang threw my head as I thought of the prospect of finally being able to claim her as my own; to feel her tightness wrapped around my cock.

_You won't hurt her._

My determination set in as I started to plan the night. I still had time to run to town and back, and make it to her graduation on time. I grabbed my keys, and headed out.

**BPOV**

I woke to find that I was in the bed alone. When I stretched, my hand hit a piece of paper. Next to it was a single long-stemmed rose with no thorns.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I went for a quick hunt and change of clothes._

_I will meet you and Charlie at the high school_

_in time for your graduation ceremony._

_All of my love,_

_Jasper_

He was so sweet. I smelled the rose and marveled in just how lucky I was to have him in my life. If you were to tell me a year ago I was to be with Jasper, and not Edward, I would have laughed in your face. Now here I am, and I couldn't be happier. I grabbed my bag of toiletries, and headed to the shower. After I showered, I brushed my teeth and hair, and headed back into my room to find Rose perched on my bed reading the latest issue of Cosmo.

"So, Bella, are you ready to lose your v-card to my dear brother tonight?" I just blushed as my stomach did a little flip-flop. She giggled, I was assuming to the stutter of my heart. She continued while I got dressed in my closet. "Okay, I will be taking all of your items over to the house before heading to the school. I'll leave the costume in the guest bathroom downstairs, so Jasper doesn't accidently stumble upon it, and your gifts will be in the living room. Emmett and I will conveniently have to go off hunting once the two of you show up to the house, leaving you guys alone for two hours, minimum. Everything else is up to you." She grabbed my bag of goodies, and took off." I'll see you at the school, sister dear."

To say that I was a ball of nerves was an understatement. I met Charlie downstairs, and we headed off to the school. I barely remember Angela giving her valedictorian speech, or my name being called as I walked across the stage. Thank god I didn't trip over air. It did register when my name was called; I had the loudest cheers, thanks to Charlie, Jasper, and Emmett. I do remember Charlie telling me at the lodge that he was headed to Billy's to crash for the night since they were headed out in only a few short hours to go fishing somewhere downstate. Something about getting there early to get first dibs.

After Charlie left, I jumped into the shower once more, just to make sure I didn't stink from the day. I was dressed and just putting on my shoes when I heard Jasper jump through my window. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind while saying, "Are you ready for a special night, Darlin'?

_If he only knew._ I smiled and replied, "Absolutely. Let's go."

When we pulled up to the Cullen mansion, Rose and Emmett were on the front porch, wearing identical knowing smirks on their faces. Rose said, "We're off for a hunt, see you guys later." And they took off. Real subtle, I thought.

We walked into the house, and I could feel Jasper projecting confusion, so I peeked around him. It dawned on me that he was looking at the wrapped boxes on the coffee table. "Oh," I smiled. "I saw something the other day, and thought of you." I walked around him to hand him the boxes.

"You didn't have to buy me anything Darlin', it's your big day."

"I know, I wanted to. Besides, I thought you'd be happy that I finally used the card you gave me."

He smiled and opened the boxes. First was the hat. "Wow, Bella. I love it." He put it on, and my stomach did a little flip-flop. He just smirked at me, knowing the reaction I had. "The last time I had bought one of these, little miss Pixie said it was horrid, and burned it."

I had a twinge of jealousy at the mention of her, but pushed it aside immediately. He kissed me before opening the other box. "Oh, Bella," He pulled the boots out, and admired them before looking at me. "I love them both. How did you know? You even managed to get the right sizes!"

With all of the planning over the last few days, I forgot to ask him about Mr. 8-ball. "Oh, I meant to ask you about him."

"Him, who?" I swear, he was the one who looked a bit jealous now.

I've received a few calls and texts of- advice- I guess you could call it. He said you liked to call him your magic 8-ball. Who is that?" Jasper growled when I said his name. "Oh, no! Do I need to be worried? I'm so sorry I didn't mention it earlier. I-"

"No darlin', I'm not upset with you. Peter is no danger to you, but he coulda' told me he was in contact with you."

"Peter? From the Southern Vampire Wars?"

"The one and only."

"Well, I'll have to thank him next time we speak."

"What for?"

"For saving you." I leaned up and kissed Jasper passionately while throwing out as much lust and desire as I could. He purred when I laced my fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp.

"Let's go upstairs, darlin', I also have a gift for you." I panicked at these words. I couldn't go upstairs yet, my outfit was downstairs. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked in reaction to my panic.

"It's nothing, really. Why doing you go upstairs, and I'll meet you. I have to grab something first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I practically yelled, then blushed at my outburst. "Um, it's a surprise. Go, I'll meet you up there."

"Okay." After a chaste kiss, I felt the wind as he ran up to his room.

**JPOV**

I left the bedroom door open a bit while I hurriedly lit all of the candles I placed throughout the room earlier, taking care not to disturb the rose pedals spread about too much. I then stripped down to my jeans, as an idea hit me. I put on my boots and hat, and waited on the bed, eyes closed, hands behind my head. I heard Bella go into the bathroom downstairs, and the ruffling of her changing clothes. Suddenly, her nervousness shot up, but she quickly squashed it, replacing it with determination and confidence. I heard her creeping up the stairs. When I heard a gasp, my eyes popped open and I couldn't help the growl I let out seeing her in that outfit. I never expected the sight of my Bella in that getup. I was immediately in front of her, as I just took the sight in. The hat, the boots, biting her lip; she was the epitome of sexy. She was emitting so much lust; I hoped I could keep it in check and not rush things

**BPOV**

As I crept into the room and saw the candles and roses, I was taken back, and let out a gasp. Jasper was immediately in front of me, growling, but I wasn't scared, it just made me want him more. I felt the moisture pool between my legs and Jasper smelled the air deeply, a small rumbling coming from his chest. "So, Cowboy, what's this all about?" I asked then bit my lip, knowing what it did to him.

"I could ask you the same thing, darlin'." he said while slowly running his hands up and down my sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. I shivered, not from being cold, but from the anticipation, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. I wrapped my hands around Jasper's neck as his hands knotted in my hair, knocking my hat to the floor. I didn't even realize we had moved until I felt the back of my thighs hitting the bed. That was when my nerves decided to make their presence known again. Jasper pulled back and looked at me, running his hands up and down my arms. "We don't have to if you're not ready darlin'. I can feel how nervous you are."

I put my hand up to his cheek and he leaned into it, without breaking eye contact. "It's my first time, Jasper; I'm going to be nervous. I'm ready for this, ready for you. I want you to make love to me, to make me yours." After looking into my eyes for a moment, he must have found what he wanted, because he kicked off his boots, pulled mine off, and moved me to the center of the bed. He removed his hat, and placed it on the bedside table before joining me on the bed, nestling between my legs.

Jasper's hands did wondrous things to my body while his lips worked their magic on my neck. "I'm gonna have to replace this little number for you, darlin'." Was all the warning I got before I felt a breeze across my chest and legs. He had ripped my top from me completely. It was now hanging from his lips with a smirk. In his right hand, he was holding the chaps, well, tatters' of what used to be the chaps I was wearing. That was so damn sexy! He tossed the remains of the clothes to the side, and then descended to my chest. His mouth worked magic on my nipples, causing my hands to grab for his curls, pulling him closer. His hand went to my knee, pulling my left leg around his waist. When he ground his cock into my heat, we both moaned from the friction. _My God, that thing is huge! Where's it gonna fit? _He must have read my emotions, because he whispered, "I'll be slow and gentle, darlin'."

I was barely able to pant out between breaths, "Pants… off…. Now." He leaned back on his knees and unbuttoned his pants. He was commando; so damn sexy. He stood up and quickly stripped, before being back between my legs within two seconds. I couldn't help the moans that escaped me as his lips moved lower and lower. Lapping at my nipples, kissing down my stomach, nipping at my hips. His hands firmly held my legs apart as he licked from my entrance to my clit; slowly, teasingly, circling my clit before starting over again. "Jaaassspeeerrr." I whined. Yes, I whined. He took the hint and took my clit into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, and inserted a finger into me. I went to raise my hips to meet the thrusts from his finger, but his left hand held me down by the hips. I rose up onto my elbows to watch as he added another finger, and finally, a third. I was unable to look away from his gaze as his fingers started a 'come here' motion, bringing me to the edge, but not quite letting me fall.

His mouth paused for a moment, but his fingers did not, as he asked, "Bella, do you trust me?" I could do nothing but nod, on the edge of falling, and he resumed his ministrations. Just as I had the most intense orgasm of my life, thus far, Jasper was buried, balls deep, into my core. He held still as stone as I rode out my orgasm, not feeling any pain. Once I calmed down, and raised my hips to meet his, Jasper let out a purr. His head fell to my shoulder, moaning, "God, Bella, you feel soooo good."

He moved his arms beneath my shoulders, gripping my hair as he began to slowly thrust, looking me in the eyes. I moved my legs around his hips, digging my heels into his butt. "More, Jasper. Faster." He picked up the pace, kissing and nipping from my ear to my collar bone and back. I felt him projecting his love and lust as he began to purr again. I scraped my nails across his back as I felt my climax approaching.

"I need you to come, Bella." Between thrusts, he grunted, " I… won't… last…. much… longer." His left hand reached between us, pinching my clit, and that was all the coercion I needed. I erupted as I screamed his name, Jasper following behind me, chanting my name like a prayer. He set his forehead against mine, drawing in unnecessary, deep, ragged breaths. After a few minutes, he pulled away from me, both of us moaning from the loss of connection. He threw the condom into the waste bin on his way to the bathroom. _Huh, I didn't even see him put that on._ He came back with a rag and cleaned me off. I've never felt so loved in my life. I've always been the one to take care of others. Tonight, he took care of me. He tossed the rag into the hamper and crawled back into the bed with me.

Jasper pulled me onto his chest, kissing my forehead, and whispered, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jasper." When my head looked to the left, inspiration hit me. I sat up, straddling his waist, and reached over for his hat. When I plopped it on my head, I watched as Jasper's eyes darkened with lust, and felt his manhood grow beneath me. "Ready for round two, cowboy?"

**A/N: I hope it was worth the wait! Please review and let me know what you thought. I will update soon as I can. Next Chapter, we will find out what is going on with the pixie-bitch, and emo-ward! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I apologize to everyone for the delay in update. My computer decided it wanted to crash on me after I wrote two chapters, but before I had a chance to post them! I got my computer fixed, but, of course, I lost all of my documents, so I had to re-write the chapters. I've only got this one done so far, but will get them out as quickly as possible. Thank you all for the patience!**

_Previously:_

_After a huff of unnecessary breath, "Fine, Carlisle. I'll be there by tomorrow."_

_"Thank you Edward. Esme will be so happy to have at least one of her children home."_

_"At least one? Where's Em and Rose?"_

_"Oh, they took off yesterday for some alone time, said they couldn't deal with Alice anymore."_

_"Okay, I'll see you soon."_

_We hung up. I just hoped he had some idea of what was going on in her head. I had to make sure she was better before we forced her out on her own._

**EdPOV**

"I need to go for a run, Carlisle. Hearing her thoughts are starting to make me think I'm crazy." Before waiting a reply, I took off into the woods.

We were finally at a dead end when it came to Alice. It's been three months, and still, no change. Can vampires go crazy? I didn't use to think so, but now, every time I see Alice, I know she is. I'm starting to think that our only answer would be to go to Volterra and visit with the brothers. I don't know how much Carlisle and Esme would like that idea though.

I still remember the first day I came to Alaska to find Alice so broken. Even with being so upset at her for ruining our lives, I felt bad for her.

**~Flashback~**

I walked in the front door to be greeted by Esme. "Hello dear, how have you been?" She asked while pulling me in for a hug.

"I've been better, Es. Then again, I've also been worse." I stated while hugging her back. "So, where is the Pixie of Doom?" While Esme's thoughts told me not to call her that, I did see the trace of a smirk at the name.

"She's upstairs in her room, hon. Carlisle is in his study." With that, she took off to tend her rose garden.

Carlisle met me at her door. _It's not too pretty,_ He thought. I acknowledged his thought with a nod, and opened the door. Not too pretty came nowhere close to describing how Alice looked. Her usual, perky, self looked like a hollow shell. She sat still as stone on the bed, looking straight ahead at nothing. Her clothes and hair were ruffled and unkempt; nothing compared to how she was usually styled and primed to her best, even in front of us family members.

"She's been like that for six solid hours now. What can you get from her thoughts?"

I looked at Carlisle in shock. "Nothing. I can't hear a single thing from her. "I moved closer to Alice and the bed as I whispered, "She's as quiet as Bella is to me." I sat next to her on the bed when several things happened at once. Her thoughts came back a jumbled mess all at once, making me grab my head and fall over from pain from the loudness of them. I actually fell over; me, a vampire, fell off the bed! Alice screeched and jumped over to the bay window looking over the back yard, and she eyed me and Carlisle like we were about to attack her.

Her thoughts came back as clear as day then. The only thing was that her 'voice', or 'voices' really, did not sound right. It was off, like they weren't her own. There were two of them.

_They're going to kill you. RUN!_

_It's Edward, he's your mate. He won't kill you._

_He doesn't want you, he wants to kill you. Maybe you can just kill yourself and save them the trouble. _

She eyed a lighter on her bedside drawer, but didn't move. I threw a glance at Carlisle, then the lighter, and back to Carlisle. He caught on, because the next second, he had the lighter in his hand, pocketing it, even though it seemed like he didn't move.

_The blonde wants to kill you. He's blonde, just like the empath, that makes him guilty._

_Maybe Maria will take him instead. All we gotta do is give him a perm, and bite him all over to give him some scars._

_What are you thinking? Maria won't buy that shit. Besides, Jasper and Bella are dead. There's nothing you can do._

_We can try._

_I say we just go get a snack and think it over, elk sounds good right about now._

_Emmett and Rosalie are dead too. I can't see them anymore._

_We can't see anyone anymore. _

_That's a lie. You can still see Edward, can't you?_ Alice got lost in a vision of me off hunting, and then she snapped back, a smile on her face.

"Of course I can still see him." She said out loud.

_Thirsty. Snack. Elk, Now!_

"Edward," Alice purred while walking forward. "Want to go for a hunt with me?" She ran a finger down my chest, looking up at me through her eyelashes. I assume she was trying to be seductive, but it was the total opposite.

"Um, sure, Alice. Let me just have a quick word with Carlisle, and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Great!" She squealed, almost acting like her normal self. "That will give me time to get cleaned up!" She took off for the bathroom, and we heard the shower turn on.

I just looked to Carlisle, giving him a WTF look, and followed him to his study.

**~End Flashback~**

That hunt made me realize Alice really had gone off of the deep end. When I rejected her advance, she threw a temper tantrum, clearing a good fifty foot radius of trees, and demanding what was wrong with her. Why wouldn't I want her? We were supposed to be together, according to her. When I said I didn't want her in that way, that she would always only be my sister, nothing more, she returned to being catatonic, forcing me to carry her back to the house.

The months following that little episode have been unpredictable. One minute, she's the Alice that we all knew and loved. The next, she's catatonic. The next, she's full of delusions and depression. I couldn't keep up with her at times. I remember a few times she actually had arguments with the voices in her head. It's a good thing Emmett and Rosalie haven't showed back up yet. Emmett would have had a field day with the way Alice was acting.

**~Flashback~**

"But I wanna go shopping!" She proclaimed while standing in front of the mirror.

_Not a good idea! Maria could be lurking, waiting for you._

"Like she would leave her army just to find out where I am."

_We need to be seducing Edward._

"That's why I wanna go shopping!" She stated again, pouting.

_I'm with the boss, we need to buy some lingerie to catch Edwards eye._

_If you wanna go, then go, but I'm staying here, where it is safe._

"How you gonna do that? You're in my head."

_Fine, I'll go, but I don't have to like it._

_How about online shopping? They have overnight delivery, duh!_

"Ooh! I love that idea!" She was clapping and jumping up and down at this point. As she made her way to the computer, the voices started to go on and on again.

_Finally, you see sense. No need to go out in public and attract attention._

_Ooh! Go back! The pink one! Edward will love it!_

_No he won't, you putz. It will remind him of Bella's blush._

"Okay. I'll get it in purple instead."

**~End Flashback~**

After a couple of months, Carlisle suggested that her symptoms were the same as a human who had Schizoaffective Disorder. It all made sense then. She was obviously delusional thinking that we were mated to be together, the voices in her head was the same thing as having hallucinations. There were times when she had unclear and confused thoughts, with me not even being able to understand them. Not to mention that she had bouts of depression and irritability, was at times catatonic, and had times where she had no desire for keeping up with hygiene or appearance. An Alice with no make-up or hair product and wearing sweats was well out of character.

What I didn't understand is how this is just now coming to surface. Carlisle and I did have a few hypotheses about how this could have carried over from her human life, but why now? Why hadn't this come to light sooner? How could she have fooled us for so many years before? What triggered it to become active now? We still had so many unanswered questions, and no clue of how to answer them.

I took down a few deer, and made my way back to the house, not wanting to leave Carlisle and Esme alone for too long with Alice. When I walked into the door, I heard Carlisle saying goodbye to someone on the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked on my way to the shower.

"Aro." With that one name, I stopped in my tracks, and turned to Carlisle. _I had no choice, son._ In his thoughts, I heard how he told Aro all of the details of Alice, and asked for help in learning what is wrong with her, and possibilities of making her better. _You don't have to come if you don't wish to, but Esme and I will be escorting her on a trip to Italy, under the guise of a shopping expedition. _

"I do not wish to go, but I will monitor her thoughts until you leave to make sure she does not see the truth." He nodded with a thin-lined smile, and I took off to the shower. While getting dressed, I heard Emmett's jeep rumbling down the drive.

Finally, some real company! I ran downstairs to meet them, but was momentarily confused. While they greeted Carlisle and Esme, they were both practically screaming their thoughts at me, obviously blocking something. Rosalie was thinking about her and Emmett in compromising positions all over the house. When I saw a picture of Emmett bending her over my piano, I shivered, telling her, "You better not!" Emmett was just screaming _'This is the song that never ends, Yes, it goes on and on, my friends. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._ _This is the song that never ends.' _I raised an eyebrow at them, but figured I'd let it slide for now. Emmett will slip up eventually, he always does.

Rose broke the silent tension. "Alright, we're off for a quick hunt. Want to join us Esme? Carlisle? We'd ask Edward, but it seems like he just got back."

"Alright, Dear," Esme spoke up. "I'd love to spend some time with you before Carlisle, Alice, and I took off. We have a flight in four hours to head to Italy."

_What the Fuck? _Thankfully, before Rose could voice her thought, Alice was by our sides. "Italy, really? Oh, the shopping we can do while we're there!"

I motioned for Rosalie to keep quiet while Esme replied, "Yes, dear, that's why we're going actually. Carlisle and I think it would do you some good to clear your head and get back to yourself."

"YAY!" She turned to me looking up through her lashes, trying to sound sexy, and failing. "Are you coming too Edward?"

I lied. "I was, but I think I'll stay and catch up with Rosalie and Emmett. I've missed them." Emmett started singing again. _'Cause this is the song that never ends…' _"Besides, just like Esme said, you need time to focus on just yourself. It will help you get back to being yourself."

She gave me what was supposed to be a puppy dog look, but ended up looking like a cat whose tail just got stepped on. "Okay. I'll go pack while you guys hunt."

I drifted off to the piano while Alice packed and the others hunted. Once Alice, Esme, and Carlisle departed, I rounded onto Rosalie and Emmett. "Okay, what are you guys hiding from me?" Rosalie looked indifferent and cold as usual, but Emmett looked like the cat that got caught eating the canary, while increasing the volume of his singing. '_John, Jacob, Jingle, Heimer, Schmidt. His name is my name too!...' _ "Fine, don't tell me. You'll slip up eventually." With that, I walked up to my room.

Rosalie and Emmett proceeded to go to their room too. Uggh. Now I had to listen to them get it on. I couldn't try to block their thoughts though. This may be the only time I'd figure out what they were hiding. I was right too. After they got done doing their business, Emmett had a fleeting thought. '_I wonder what Bella Bear is up to?'_ I growled, and he started singing again, but it was too late. I threw open their bedroom door, ignoring their state of undress.

"What do you mean you wonder what Bella is up to? She's dead!" Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of his head, and before he could help it, he thought _'I'm telling Bella, you're being mean!' _He looked at me with wide eyes, and a mirage of images floated past my eyes. Bella, alive and well. Bella, kissing Jasper. Bella, graduating. Bella, wrapped in Jasper's arms. I roared so loud, it broke their bedroom window.

_Bella, MY Bella, was alive. What was she doing with Jasper though? He must be manipulating her. She doesn't know of his past. She wouldn't be with him knowing of his past, all of the horrible things he's done, what a monster he is. I need to save her, protect her._

I bolted for the my car, not giving Rosalie and Emmett's protests a second thought. I jumped into the car, and took off for the airport, calling in a flight on my way. _My Bella needed my help. She had no clue of the danger she was in being around Jasper. And Jasper! I'll kill him! How could he manipulate her, take advantage of her, knowing she is MY mate? Some 'brother' he is!_ I boarded the plane thirty minutes later with one thought in mind. _Kill Jasper, Save Bella._

**A/N: Doom, doomy, doom, doom! (LOL XxMzMaryJaneWhitlockxX) Hope it was worth the wait! Click the button below, and let me know what you think! If you want a small spoiler for the next chapter, let me know in your review! Thank you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry to all of my loyal readers and reviewers.

Life sucks right now, and I seem to have lost my muse.

I started this story wanting it to be different, but when I finally got time to work on it, I realized that it's the same as many of the other stories on this site.

Edward leaves, Jasper comes back, they get together. When I started, I really wanted something dark, but it doesn't seem to be going that way.

This is why I've decided to see if someone would like to either help me finish it, or if they would just like to adopt it altogether.

Just leave me a review or PM me, and we'll figure something out.

On another note, I have started a new story, but have decided to not post it until it's done so I don't run into this problem again.

Hopefully, it will go the way I want it to.

Again, I'm sorry to everyone that added this story to alerts. I'm just unhappy with it's outcome so far.


End file.
